


Please Don’t Take That Risk Anymore:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [39]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above are Descending), Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above Are Descending), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny have a heart to heart talk about what happened, What happens after Steve explains?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Please Don’t Take That Risk Anymore:

*Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny have a heart to heart talk about what happened, What happens after Steve explains?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

“You could had died easily underwater, We wouldn’t had known it”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he scolded one of his husbands, Commander Steve McGarrett, For his latest stunt. His other husband, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told him all about it.

 

“I told him, But it went out one ear & out the other”, The Blond said, as he checked Steve over for the millionth time. “Danno, Please don’t start”, Danny was angry, & said this to him. “Don’t “Danno” me, You are worth everything to us”, He said, as he calmed down.

 

“Danny’s right, Baby, You are worth a lot to us, Please don’t take that risk anymore”, The Handsome Asian said, as he soothingly rubbed his shoulder. “I just wanted to keep you, Danno, & everyone safe”, Steve said softly, as he relaxed against his two lovers, as they settled in for the night.

 

“We know, Babe, We know, This time, We will do it together, No matter what we will have each other’s backs”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him, & then Adam followed suit. Adam said, “That’s right”, Steve knew that his lovers were right, & they just enjoyed the night ahead of them.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
